Johns University Friend Visits
by ohmygoditsadinosaur
Summary: John, whose female in this spinoff, has a university friend visit.


"Sherlock?" A voice rang out through the flat. Silence, she sighed. "Sherlock?" The voice came louder and clearer this time.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" The impatient detective snapped up as the woman entered the room. He lifted his head from his fingers and looked at his flat mate.

"Aren't you going to Mycroft's?" John questioned " there's been a black Bentley waiting for you for thirty minutes now." Sherlock incoherently mumbled something about not wanting to go and stood. "I've got people coming over, so unless you want to associate with them-" she trailed off, she had made her point. Sherlock put on his scarf and long black coat. As he left he gave John a quizzical look but promptly turned on his heels and left.

John sat down in her chair and picked up her book. She just had gotten back into the novel when her phone buzzed. She bookmarked her spot and looked at her phone.

Hey I'm here

- Dan

K be down in a second

-John

John got up and looked at the clock 7:40. She slipped on some shoes and went down to get the door. She opened it to find the face of an old friend. "Dan" she smiled.

"John?" he reached down to give her a hug.

"I go by John now."

"Oh?" He questioned as John lead him up the stairs.

"Yeah, when I got a job here in London another Jamie worked there, and the manager thought I said John when I introduced myself. It's just kind of stuck, and it confuses people," she winked and clicked her tongue.

Daniel laughed, "it works."

John smiled, "hungry?"

"Yeah what is there?" Dan walked over to the fridge.

"Don't..." she tried to tell him not to open the fridge but it was too late. John had no idea what experiments Sherlock was going and she certainly didn't want a detached body part to be the only memory of Sherlock that Dan had.

Dan yelled and jumped back, "what the Fuck!" He screamed. "Why is there a fucking head in the fridge?"

"I'm, uhh," she stumbled over the words. "Sherlock, he, umm."

"What kind of psychopath do you live with?!"

"I'm not a psychopath, I'm a highly functioning sociopath. John," he turns to the woman who is still standing there mouth open searching for words. "Who is this man in my kitchen?"

John as if snapping out of a trans responds "Sherlock, this is Dan, we went to university together."

Sherlock's eyes narrowed, " how long did you date?"

Before John could open her mouth Dan's emotions exploded. "How long did we... Who the he'll are you? What kind of danger have you put her in?"

"Jamie?" The detective looked puzzled for a split second before figuring it out he opens his mouth as if to day 'ahh' but no noise came out "Jamie Watson. 7 months I'm guessing, am I wrong?"

"Bad time Sherlock" John glared.

Dan grew increasingly impatient "John, I'm taking you back to my flat, it's not safe for you here."

"Excuse me? Seven years in the military and you don't think I can't handle one detective?"

"He has a head in his fridge and bullet holes in his wall! And there is a fucking skull on his mantel!" Dan glanced at Sherlock to see if he was making any moves towards them.

"I'm studying the blood coagulation over time." Sherlock motioned at the fridge. "I assure you it was legally acquired." Sherlock explained.

Dan took an aggressive step at Sherlock. Sherlock hesitated for a second unsure of what the man was doing. His eyes widened bit as Dan hit him in the lip.

John got in between the two men and shoved them apart. She slapped both of them before grabbing them by their collars and dragging them to the sofa. "Now, let's 're try this again shall we," she commanded "Sherlock, this is Dan, Dan, this is Sherlock. Now would either of you like some tea?" Both men vaguely nodded as she turned back to the kitchen to boil some water.

"What brings you to London?" John asked Dan, as she handed a cool towel to Sherlock's now swelling lip.

"Work, I got a promotion in the company, I work in world headquarters now."

"Mhh rich boy now ehy?" John winked. Dan shrugged it off trying not to be cocky about his laughed and slightly narrowed her eyes, those two men were polar opposites. "Sherlock you've only been gone an hour, what happened to dinner?"

"Mycroft was boring me, So I left"

"You were gone for an hour Sherlock." John clearly implied that she wanted him to leave but Sherlock was oblivious. "Sherlock, " she tried for a bit more blunt route, "go detect something" getting the hint this time Sherlock stood. He put one his coat and scarf and ran down the stairs. "Sherlock, collar." She reminded him as the door shut.

Dan just looked at John, "What the hell?"

She laughed, "you get used to it, he doesn't really have people skills but I think somewhere deep inside he truly cares."

"he's performing experiments on human heads."

"Yes, and he has also saved countless lives," she argued. "Look, he sounds like a dick, and don't get me wrong he can be, but he tries to care. He wants to." Her words stopped making sense as she spoke, trying to explain that man is like trying to explain what water tastes like.

The detective came back an hour or so later and Dan left. Leading the full of John's rage with the detective. "What the hell Sherlock?" She snapped as she closed the door for Dan.

"What?" The detective answered as he raised his head from his fingertips.

"You were trying to piss him off, and you know it."

"He was dumb, it's not my fault, he says stupid things."

She looked at him and sighed. "Sherlock be nice."

"Why, what's the fun in that?" John gave up and returned to her room, she would deal with Sherlock later.


End file.
